


Madonna and Child of a Sort

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [84]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, Maternal Instincts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been in her possession for years now, treated with the most delicate of care, like one of her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madonna and Child of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 June 2016  
> Word Count: 403  
> Written for: Barbara Hershey  
> Prompt: Ann - dagger  
> Summary: It's been in her possession for years now, treated with the most delicate of care, like one of her children.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set after Ann tried to have the dagger destroyed, but before she sends Veronica off to take care of Sr. Greta in episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this was one of the most interesting things I've written in a while now. I fear my internal monologue that brought this story about hasn't fully been transcribed, but I'm also okay with that. Ann's relationship with the Megiddo dagger she owns has intrigued me from the first time she saw she owned one. And the look on her face in that scene where she tried to have it destroyed, but couldn't? That has haunted me from the moment it aired. And so this story came to be…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It first came fully into her possession a year after the Thorns died, during what those in the organization called Year Six. The Vatican, of course, swooped in and tried to gain possession of all seven, but somehow they only managed to control four. No one could determine how they didn't wind up as evidence by the police, or how three went missing before the Holy See obtained control of the entire set.

Just as with all of the items she found relating to the Antichrist's life, she cherished the dagger for its importance. There was no way to determine which of the seven she possessed, but it didn't matter. That she had even one meant that the Vatican was unable to truly kill the Deliverer. Unless they had Ephesus in their partial collection, of course. But no one could possibly know which dagger was which without uniting them all, and she'd be damned if she'd let hers out of her possession just to find out.

The custom myrtle wood box was crafted to her precise specifications, the velvet inside intended to look like freshly spilled blood on snow. It felt appropriate somehow, a precursor of what could come when the Deliverer ascended to His rightful power, and gave her a brief surge of amusement any time she saw it. She bought a piece of silk of the exact same shade to wrap the dagger in when she couldn't use the box.

The delight of cradling the cool weight in her hands, holding it close, enabled her to remember just how precious it was. She would protect it with her life, just as she would her daughters or Damien himself. Over the years, it became the focal point of her work, her life's dedication. If she ever doubted her role or the Plan, which so rarely happened, she would just lock the door and slip the dagger from whatever cushioning home it had at the time, then cradle it to her breast like a suckling newborn. Just a few moments of silent communion, and all would be set aright in her life again. A reverent kiss to the hilt, making sure not to leave any marks on it, and the dagger would be returned to its housing again.

It was as much her child as the daughters she bore and the young man she came to love through worship of his future self.


End file.
